Best Prank Ever
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: He only meant for it to get him jealous to entertain himslef. Never did he expect this to happen. In which Gajeel and Gray pull a 'prank' on Natsu. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN A JEALOUS NATSU, NALU, AND SLIGHT GRUVIA...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ...Not sure how I got this idea but it just came to me...  
I don't own Fairy Tail... I wish I did thoo**

* * *

It was a normal day at the guild. Elfman was yelling out how manly everything is. Mira was by the bar with Lucy and Cana. Levy was seated next to Lucy, engrossed in a new book. Lucy was talking to Mira and Cana (of course) was chugging down her booze. Gajeel wasn't so far from where the girls were chatting, and decided to eavesdrop.

"Hey Levy, when you're done with that book, can I borrow it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah of course Lu-chan." Levy looked up from her book and smiled, "I think you're gonna like it! It's all about romance!"

"Speaking of romance and books," Cana started, "When is 'Nalu' going to be official?"

"Nalu?" Lucy stated confused.

"Natsu and Lucy," informed Mira.

Lucy's face turned red and she started stuttering, "W-W-What? Me and Natsu? Pssh! I don't see anything in that pink haired pyro! Besides, what does this have to do about books?"

Cana rolled her eyes and ignored her question, "We all know you like Natsu. It's written all over your face."

"Maybe the booze is getting to you Cana…" Lucy muttered, not very audible but for Gajeel, loud and clear.

"Lucy, Cana's right. We all know you like Natsu," Mira said, wiping an already clean cup.

"So? What if I do? It's not going to change anything, really." Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why's that?" Levy asked, suddenly more engrossed in their conversation than her book.

Lucy sighed sadly, "He has Lisanna…" Everyone looked at each other, and then looked to find the table where Lisanna was seated. When they found it, they quickly understood. Lisanna sat next to Natsu, and Happy. They were all smiling and talking. The seemed pretty content.

"Pssh," Cana said. She turned back around to face the girls, "Nali, is against my religion."

"Nali?" questioned Levy.

"Natsu and Lisanna," cleared Mira.

"Who comes up with these couple names?" Lucy asked.

"That's not important," Mira said, "Lucy, I'm positive Natsu has feeling for you. I mean anytime a guy flirts with you, he gets really jealous!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

Gajeel thought for a moment. _'Make the Salamander jealous?' _He then smirked, "Challenge accepted." He was about to get up when he heard something else pretty interesting.

"Hey," Levy started, "What other kinda couple names to you have?"

"Well there's Gruvia." Said Mira.

"Which two people made up that name?" asked Lucy.

"Gray and Juvia." Cana said.

"Umm… ohh! Jerza." Mira smiled, remembering another name.

"Let me guess, Jellal and Erza?" Cana and Mira turned there head's to be met up with a smirking Lucy. "How did you know?" Cana asked.

"There wasn't really that much effort put into this one…. I mean- all you really did was put a J in front of Erza…" Lucy said, sweat dropping.

"Whatever! Guess you can't figure out which two made up Gale!" Cana said.

"Gale…." Levy muttered. "What the hell? Which two make up Gale?"

"Yeah, I'm stumped too," Lucy said.

Cana and Mira smirked at each other, "Gajeel and Levy."

Levy's face turned darker than Erza's hair. Gajeel was also red in the face. _'Ok… enough eavesdropping for one day...' _He shrugged it off and yelled out, "ICE BOXERS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" In a matter of seconds, Gray came over and was ready to punch him.

"What the hell do you want metal freak?"

"You wanna pull a prank on Salamander?"

"I'm ready to beat you to a- wait, what did you say?"

"I said, ice shit, you wanna prank Salamander?" Gajeel said, doing his best not to swing at the shirtless ice mage.

Gray shrugged, "Sure. What's the prank?"

"Making him jealous."

Gray gave him a look while stripping down his pants, "What the fuck? That's the best idea you could've came up with?" He through his pants at Gajeel's face, "That's a pretty stupid idea."

Gajeel took the pants off his face and dug in Gray's pocket for his wallet. He found the wallet and pulled it out. Taking the money out, he placed the wallet back in his pants and threw them on the floor. "Gray, I am prepared to offer you…" He stopped and counted the money, "25 jewel if you help me on the prank."

Gajeel waved the money in Gray's face, hoping he didn't notice him dig through his wallet to get it. Gray eyed the money, but didn't budge. "Oh come on!" Gajeel snapped, "You're telling me you don't want to see Salamander blow his top just cause of bunny girl and some flirting bastard?"

That seemed to sell Gray. Gray grabbed the money and started counting, "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Flirt with bunny girl."

"-The fuck? You want me to be the flirting bastard in this prank?"

"Well if you aren't, then who is?" Gajeel said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest and smirked, "You could."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at him, "What the fuck! I would rather die!"

"You saying you're not into Lucy?"

"Well, she does have a nice rack but shrimp would kill me if I flirted with her best friend!" Gajeel shouted the last part.

Gray was holding in his laughter, "You're afraid of Levy?"

"No, I just don't want to get smacked with her handbag again…." Gajeel shuttered at the memory on Tenrou.

"Well I can't do it cause of Juvia." Gray said.

"Wait, you guys are going out?"

Gray blushed and looked away, "No! She'd just get very… emotional if she saw me and Lucy like that…"

"….Because you guys are dating?" Gajeel asked, still not sure why Gray couldn't do it.

Gray shot his head at Gajeel, "We aren't dating!"

"Ice princess, we don't have all day. If you won't give me a logical reason as to why you can't flirt with bunny girl, then you're going to do it."

"Fine, I don't want Juvia to get the wrong idea of me and Lucy because somehow she already thinks we have a thing when Lucy obviously loves Natsu."

Gajeel stayed quiet for a moment, "So because you like Juvia."

Gray nodded, "Yeah basically."

Gajeel face-palmed, "Now what? How the hell are we supposed to get him jealous if no one is gonna flirt with bunny girl?"

Gray sighed, "Was this the only part of your so called prank?"

"Yeah…." Muttered Gajeel.

"Oh!" Gray said, "What if you pay a random guy on the street to flirt with Lucy?"

"No, I think that's stupid." Gajeel said, "Gray, just do it. Juvia's not even here! She went on a mission with Erza, Wendy and Carla."

"Fine." Gray looked at where the girls were sitting, "I'm going to flirt/talk with Lucy, go tell Natsu to look at us or something." Gajeel nodded and left to go talk to Natsu. Gray walked his way over to the girls, "Hey Lucy."

The girls looked at him and smiled. "Hi Gray," Lucy greeted back.

'_Mhm, flirting with Lucy…. What should I say?' _"Hey look!" Gajeel said as he was next to Natsu. "Ice tray has an announcement to bunny girl!" he finished off with really bad acting.

"Uh, Lucy, how many letters are in the alphabet?" Gray asked. Gajeel smirked as Natsu gave Gray and Lucy all his attention.

"26," answered Lucy. Mira, Cana and Levy eyed each other and went back to staring suspiciously at Gray.

"Really? I thought there was 21"

Lucy raised a brow at him, "No, there's 26."

"Guess I forgot U, R, A, Q, T." Gray said and smirked at Lucy's blush.

"G-Gray!"

Cana interrupted their moment by sneezing, "ACHOO!"

"Cana, are you ok?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I'm just allergic to Gralu…" she said as she gave Gray a cold stare.

Lucy ignored Cana and put a smile back on her face, "That was very sweet."

Natsu rolled his eyes, pretending not to care and Lisanna giggled at how jealous he was.

Suddenly, Juvia came from behind a pillar, "Love rival!"

Gray turned to the side and saw Juvia, "Juvia? I thought you were on a job with Erza?"

"Gray!" Gajeel whispered-shouted. Gray turned towards him and saw him mouthing the words 'stick to the script'. Gray turned back and tried to focus on Lucy, "Hey lucy, I think you stole something very important from me."

"I didn't take anything from you! What could I have possibly stolen from you?" Lucy asked.

"My heart." Lucy blushed and looked down. Juvia was getting angry and so was Natsu. Gajeel smirked as his plan was sorta falling into place.

Suddenly, a bunch of smoke came up from near Lucy and Loke was vivible. As the smoke cleared up, Loke took a step, then fell down. "Loke! Are you ok?" Lucy asked half concerned half surprised.

"Do you have a bandaid?" Loke asked, looking up into her chocolate orbs.

"No… why?"

"Cause I think I just fell for you."

Cana started choking on her booze and coughed out, "Lame!" Lucy blushed a little and helped him up. Gajeel, not sure how he feels about Juvia and Loke crashing his plans, looked at Natsu to see him seething with rage. Steam was coming out of his nose and ears. Lisanna was cracking up at Natsu, but noticed Juvia was about to strangle Lucy so she left to hold her down. Gajeel shrugged and went back to watching Loke and Gray flirt with Lucy.

"I must be a celestial spirit, because you have the key to my heart" Loke said.

"…..You are a celestial spirit though…." Mumbled Levy.

"Hey Lucy you must be a light switch, cause you turn me on," Gray said. Lisanna was still trying very hard to hold back Juvia. Every pick up line was making it harder and harder….

"Yeah, but by that logic, aren't you also implying that she turns you off?" muttered Mira.

"Hey Lucy, aside from being sexy, what else do you do for a living?" Loke smirked at Lucy's bright red face.

"THAT'S IT-"Natsu stood up and flipped the table he was sitting at over. This got the entire guilds attention. Juvia stopped struggling to get out of Lisanna's grip as they watched Natsu. Natsu stomped angrily over to Loke, Gray and, the girls. He grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her possessively onto his chest and glared daggers at the two boys. "LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT!" Natsu shouted. He pointed a finger at Lucy, "SHE IS MINE! LUCY IS MINE! SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS, SO HOW ABOUT YOU BASTARDS STOP WASTING YOUR TIME FLIRTING WITH HER!" The guild was silent. Everyone was shocked by his sudden confession.

Gajeel was shocked. He only wanted him to get him jealous. He wasn't expecting a confession. Mira was the first to recover, "Well about time Nalu happened!"

Levy shouted, "NATSU AND LUCY FORVER!"

Loke smiled, "Glad he finally confessed." He snapped his fingers and soon there was only smoke

"He liiikkkkeeesss her!"

"Confessing is manly!

"Juvia! I can explain!" Gray was chasing after a very furious Juvia.

The guild just started talking about Natsu and Lucy. Lucy, who was still in shock about what happened, looked up to Natsu. His face was red and he avoided her gaze.

Lucy grinned. She went on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively getting Natsu's attention, "I'm yours? Aren't you possessive."

Natsu looked down at Lucy and smiled, "What can I say? I'm a dragon." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Lucy immediately kissed him back as they shared a passionate kiss.

"KKHHAAA!" Mira said as she fainted, hearts in her eyes.

"Juvia! I love you not Lucy!" Gray said as he was still chasing her around the guild.

Yeah, he only meant to make him jealous with his 'ingenious' prank. But in a way, it was the best prank ever.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas!**


	2. Authors Note! Important!

**I just made a sequel to Best Prank Ever! It's a Gruvia thing though... I decided not to make it part of this Story because it wasn't really about a prank... The story is called Best Heart Ever! Please read!**

**~Guapo zombies**


End file.
